


Other Things

by Waterlogged_Kazoo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crushes, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Gay Roronoa Zoro, House Party, Lesbian Nami (One Piece), M/M, Modern Era, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mutual Pining, Nami-centric (One Piece), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlogged_Kazoo/pseuds/Waterlogged_Kazoo
Summary: Nami has had a MASSIVE crush on the gorgeous girl in her class, Nefertari Vivi, for years now, and has yet to try to talk to her. But when she and her friends are invited to a huge house party, she might get her chance.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Eyoooo finally wrote a story that's longer than a few paragraphs lmao. I had a lot of fun with this one! Nami/Vivi is the main focus here but there's some little sprinklings of Zoro/Sanji and Law/Kid so ye. Also Luffy is a vibey lil dude and Nami and Zoro have big wlw mlm solidarity energy

Nami stomped irritably into the house, slamming the front door behind her. She tossed her backpack to the floor, kicked off her loosely tied red converses, and made a beeline towards the staircase.

Alerted to her sister's late arrival by the loud thud of the front door, Nojiko looked up from the book she was reading on the tiny sofa, trying to hold in a laugh at Nami's comical grouchiness. 

"Good afternoon to you too." She snickered.

Nami simply grunted and made her way up the stairs.

Nojiko continued trying to get her sister to talk. "Want anything to eat? Mom's working late so I'm cooking tonight." 

The only answer Nojiko received was the sound of a second door slamming, this time coming from Nami's bedroom. She returned her attention to her book.

…….

Nami flopped bonelessly onto her bed. Slamming the doors was far less satisfying than she had hoped for. The cause for her fowl mood was - what else - school. She was in her second year of highschool and it had not been nearly as fun as Highschool Musical had made it out to be. Just today she had somehow managed to get herself yelled at by that bitch-of-a-principal Akainu for being late again, failed a history test she had forgotten to study for, and gotten hit in the head with a basketball multiple times during gym class. The usual.

The redheaded girl rolled onto her back with a grumble, thinking about the worst part of the day; she STILL hadn't built up the confidence to talk to Vivi yet. Nami had been crushing on the blue-haired girl since the ninth grade, but turned into a flustered mess whenever she tried to talk to her! Even thinking about Vivi made her mind go blank. Nami had tried to talk to her multiple times, after being repeatedly egged on by Usopp or Zoro, but never managed to actually go up to her. 

Nami sighed as she envisioned Vivi in her mind. She was taller than Nami by a couple inches, and that was increased by the high-healed shoes she somehow always wore. Her skin was an enchanting, rich tone of olive, and always seemed to turn to a deep shade of gold when caught in a ray of sunlight. Her waist length hair was the colour of a midsummer sky, and was always tied back into a perfect high ponytail, with just her framing bangs hanging out, not a hair out of place. And Vivi's FACE. The round cheeks always slightly rosy, the mouth constantly in a gentle, resting smile. The warm, dark eyes behind the faint shadow of fine, long lashes, and crowned by the thin, faultlessly shaped eyebrows. Nami swore she could study that face for hours and not find a single flaw. 

Shaking herself out of her lovey-dovey fantasy world, Nami pulled her phone out of her jeans' pocket and opened up the groupchat she shared with her friends in the hopes of cheering herself up. "The StrawHat Crew" they called it, named amiably after their friend Luffy's crusty old straw hat that he constantly wore, regardless of event or weather. He was a dumbass, but he was their dumbass. 

Almost as soon as she opened the app, a message from Luffy himself popped up.

Monkee_boi: GUYS GUESS WAT >:D

Nami sighed in exasperation. With Luffy,  
"guess what" could mean just about anything. He was never picky about what to get hyped up about. She joined in the conversation as her friends began to reply.

Marimoheadass: what did u do

God.usopp: oh jebus I can already sense the chaos

Monkee_boi: noooo it's a good thing I pwomise uwu

Snoodlesnanji: STOOOOPPP NOT THE UWU TALK

Sweet._.tangerine: im charging u for everytime you uwu

Choppitywoppity: uwu

Sweet._.tangerine: THAT APPLIES TO YOU TOO CHOPPER

_fronky_: AJJAJAJAJSJEJAJAN

niconicokneecaps: Are we ever going to find out what Luffy's news actually is?

God.usopp: prolly not tbh 

Boneymf: Luffy tell us p l e a s e

_fronky_: 🅱️ l e a s e

Marimoheadass: 🅱️itch

Monkee_boi: OKIE OKIE

Snoodlesnanji: finalyyyyyy

Monkee_boi: Cabbage is having a big ol' party on friday :DDDD

niconicokneecaps: cabbage?

Choppitywoppity: he means Cavendish I think

Sweet._.tangerine: oya that one rich kid with the bigass house 

Snoodlesnanji: ohhh yah I heard him mention that his parents were out of town for the week 

Marimoheadass: who all is going

Monkee_boi: uhhhh like everyone idk 

Sweet._.tangerine: idk if I'll go tbh…

Boneymf: awww why!!

Monkee_boi: Vivi's gonna be there 👀

Sweet._.tangerine: OKAY FUCK IT ILL GO

Marimoheadass: whore

Sweet._.tangerine: no u

Snoodlesnanji: can confirm 👁️👄👁️

Nami closed her phone and stared at the sealing. A house party, huh? This should be interesting, to say the least.

……

Two days later, Nami walked out of her house, waving goodbye to her mom, and mentally prepared herself for the party. Zoro's father Mihawk had offered to drive Zoro, Nami, and Zoro's sister Perona to the party, since none of the teenagers had much interest in driving. (plus Zoro's hopelessness with directions would have gotten him lost beyond rescuing at night.) Nami climbed into the backseat with her greenhaired friend.

"Hello, Nami." Mihawk said simply from the driver's seat

Nami returned the greeting. No matter how many times she interacted with Mihawk he still scared the shit out of her, despite the fact that she had known the intimidating man's son since the two of them were in diapers.

Perona looked up from her phone and turned around in her seat to greet the redhead with an excited "Heyo!"

As Nami buckled her seatbelt, Zoro gave her a playful nudge in the shoulder.

"Why so fancy?" He snickered.

Nami KNEW she had overdressed. 

"Oh shush! It's just a nice top and a tennis skirt, at least I don't look like a hobo."

"I look fine!" Zoro replied, and gestured down to his faded Mother Mother band shirt and baggy black pants.

Nami snorted.

Perona laughed. "I swear you two argue like an old married couple!"

"I like men, bitch." Zoro shot back, Nami cackling beside him.

"Ey! Watch your mouth." Mihawk scolded with no real force behind it. 

The good humoured chatter continued until Mihawk pulled over a few houses away from Cavendish's, as close as he could get with all the various different vehicles currently crowded into the driveway and around the street. Nami could already hear the muffled sound of the pounding music coming from inside the huge house. She pushed down the feeling of nervousness.

Mihawk turned off the ignition and leaned around to face Nami and Zoro in the back.

Zoro grunted as if to say, "Here comes the lecture."

"So," the dark haired man began. "I know you've already been to parties like this, Zoro, but remember-"

"Be careful, don't do drugs, call you if I need anything, yada yada. I know, Dad." Zoro chimed in before his father could finish.

Mihawk nodded. "Alright. That applies to you too, Nami and Perona."

The two girls responded in unison "Yup."

After another nod, Mihawk continued. "I know I can't stop you from drinking or… other things, but if you do, just remember to do it safely."

After a collective snicker at Mihawk's awkwardness, the three teenagers hopped out of the car. Perona ran off to the door of Cavendish's house and let herself in without hesitation, and muffled cheering noises sounded out as she entered. Zoro and Nami made their way over at a much slower pace. Once they stood at the base of the porch stairs, Zoro looked down at Nami, noticing her slight discomfort. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze. 

"Hey, you really don't need to go in if you don't want to. I know this is your first time at a party like this."

Nami let out a breath, and hopped slightly from foot to foot, as if getting ready to run a race. 

"Nah, I'll be fine. Let's go!"

Zoro laughed and followed her up to the door. 

The redhead tentatively knocked on the door. One. Two. Three. After a few seconds, the door swung open, and the sound of loud music, laughter, and chatter hit the two friends like a wall. And there stood Cavendish, in all his glory. Nami had to choke back a laugh at the contrast between his gaudy, ruffle-colared blouse and the red solo cup grasped in his pale hand. He must already have been slightly drunk, as he grinned way wider and goofier than usual, and his normally perfectly curled yellow locks were slightly disheveled.

"Helloooo!" He greeted in a sing-song voice. "Oh! You're Luffy's friends. We've met briefly before I think, and you're in my science class, yes?" The blonde pointed a long finger at Zoro.

The tall, green-haired boy smiled and laughed awkwardly.

Cavendish gestured dramatically to the interior of his house, and welcomed the two in. With a flourish, he stumbled off, the sound of his heeled boots lost in the cacophony.

Nami scanned the area. The house really was huge. The party seemed to be mainly taking place in the kitchen and living room, but Nami could also see people going up and down the stairs every once and a while. Probably running off to do 'other things' as Mihawk would've put it. 

There were several tables set up around the area, covered with plates, bags, bowls, jugs, and platters of various different foods and drinks. Abandoned solo cups and paper plates were scattered around as well. The lights flashed and changed colours to the beat of the music, which was currently Britney Spears's "I Wanna Go", and… Nami gasped and and started laughing when she realized that Cavendish must have rented a proper DJ station. It didn't seem to have been manned by any specific person, but at the moment Nami recognized the swooping blue pompadour of Franky as he bounced up and down, pumped his fists in the the air, took song requests, and struck his ridiculous "SUUUPER" pose. 

People were everywhere! Many of them were unknown to Nami, but she felt her confidence rise when she began to recognize her friends and people she knew. Near the DJ station, a tall, scrawny figure she identified as Brook, danced and wiggled around, clearly drunk, and singing loudly along to Britney. Off in a corner, Robin sat chatting with Perona, the pink haired girl excitedly showing the other something on her phone, most likely a photo of those creepy stuffed animals she liked to make. Sanji was by one of the food tables, trying (and failing) to flirt with a girl, who Nami thought was named Jewellery Bonney, as she shoveled handfulls of Doritos into her mouth. Usopp and Chopper danced on top of a cleared off table, people gathered around them screeching and laughing as the two boys shoved chopsticks up their noses and bounced around together. And… There! There was Vivi! She was wearing a fitted, pale pink dress that looked absolutely gorgeous against her skin. Nami's joy began fade as she realized who the girl was talking to. A tanned, dusty-blonde boy with a scar on his face…. What was his name again? Kohza! Fricking Kohza. Nami had seen him with Vivi plenty of times, but she still wasn't sure if they were just buddies like her and Zoro, or if they were possibly together. 

Zoro's shout of "HEY! Luffy!! Over here!" Jerked her out of her jealous thoughts.

Straining her neck, Nami spotted their friend in the crowd. On the outskirts of the group surrounding Chopper and Usopp, there was Luffy, his head towering above the others. The redhead wheezed with laughter when she realized that this was because Luffy was perched sitting on Trafalgar Law's shoulders, who stood still and brooding while the boy squirmed and cheered. 

Luffy turned his head in their direction, Zoro's shouting and waving alerting him to their location. The grin on his face grew somehow wider as he waved his hand enthusiastically and shouted back, "Zoro, Nami!! Hi!" 

The smaller boy leaned down toward Law, and said something to him that Nami couldn't catch. Law rolled his eyes and gripped Luffy's legs as he made his way through the crowd to wear Nami and Zoro stood, Luffy giggling with his hands holding onto the face of his loyal steed. 

By the time the two dark-haired boys made it over, Nami and Zoro were both bent over cackling and wheezing at the ridiculous sight. Law opened his mouth to say something, but it came out as a breathy grunt as Luffy leaped off his shoulders and into Zoro's arms. Law straightened up as if nothing had happened, and shoved his tattooed (how the hell did he have tattoos all over his fingers and hands while still in highschool?? Nami could never figure that one out) hands into the pockets of his black hoodie.

Luffy gave both of his friends a big hug, as he always did whenever he saw them. "How come you guys are so late? I was worried you'd miss out!" He asked, loudly so that they'd hear him over the noise of the party. 

"Perona took forever getting ready." Zoro replied, gesturing over to his sister, who was now talking to Franky at the DJ station, trying to request a song. 

Nami watched Franky nod and grin, and the song changed to Grimes's "Venus Fly", one that she knew to be Perona's favourite. The song's heavy base seemed to shake the whole building. Nami, surprisingly, found herself enjoying the chaotic atmosphere, and decided that maybe this whole party thing wouldn't be that bad. She caught a glimpse of Vivi, still talking to Kohza. Oh well. She'd try to enjoy herself anyway. 

Luffy was still chattering away, Zoro laughing along with him. Nami noticed that Law seemed uncomfortable without Luffy to talk to, as he was just standing still and picking at his dark-coloured nails, looking lonely. She felt a pang of sympathy for him and tapped his shoulder softly. 

"Hey! I'm gonna go and try whatever they have to drink here. Wanna come?" She asked.

A faint smile tugged at Laws cheeks, and his multi-coloured face seemed to brighten at the offer. "Yeah. That'd be nice." He replied.

Nami smiled and led him over to one of the tables containing beverages. Law took a can of beer for himself, and Nami got herself a solo cup of some bright pink liquid that she assumed was punch. After 'cheersing' with Law, she took a sip, and recognized the sharp tang of alcohol. After a moment of hesitation, she thought to herself, "What's the harm?" And downed the rest of the liquid. A faint buzz settled on her, and she took another cup. 

Nami noticed that Law was watching someone. A muscular boy with bright red hair who was talking to someone else, equally as muscular, with long blonde hair and a goatee. Eustass Kid, and his friend that Nami only knew as "Killer". Looking back at Law, she realized something about how he was looking at Kid. It was the same as how she herself looked at Vivi. The way the boy stared in almost a trance-like focus, his pupils gently flitting around as he studied and took in every detail of his target. The way his brow was furrowed and his mouth held a slight frown. The way his head leaned ever so slightly in Kid's direction, as if Law was being drawn magnetically towards him. Was Nami that obvious when she watched Vivi? She hoped not. 

Nami's attention was snatched away by yet another song change. She turned toward the DJ stand and shrieked when she heard the intro to 'Babooshka' by Kate Bush, and shouted out an excited "FUCK YEAH!"

She internally thanked whoever had requested it, knowing that whoever it was had great taste. She turned to see Law laughing, and when he gave a thumbs up, she decided he would be fine on his own, and ran off to join the crowd of partiers in the middle of the room, most of whom were now singing dramatically along to the song. 

She recognized her friends or classmates Bartolomeo, Rebecca, Brook, Sabo, Koala, Camie, Dellinger, Cavendish and many others among the group, most of whom were, of course, theatre kids. They sang and shouted the whole song, spinning around and dancing, everyone trying to out-perform the others. It was incredible! 

By the time the song was over people were applauding, and Nami was out of breath and her voice was horse. Grinning uncontrollably, she walked over to the wall and leaned against it. Sweeping her gaze across the room, she saw Law now talking to Kid and Killer, Luffy getting snacks with Chopper and Usopp, Robin chatting with Franky and Brook, and finally, with a laugh, Zoro sitting on the couch with Sanji straddling his lap, feeling eachother up and just about eating each other's faces. Dorks. 

With a sigh, she flipped her bangs out of her face, and saw a flash of blue in the corner of her vision, walking toward her.

No way. 

No fucking way. 

Nami turned to see her, and felt a hot blush spread instantly across her cheeks. Vivi was coming to talk to her! 

Vivi stood there, her hair in its perfect sleek ponytail, her soft looking lips curled into her gentle smile, her perfect smooth fingers clasped together.

Nami just about stopped breathing.

How could someone be so impossibly gorgeous?

Vivi gave a friendly smile and tipped her head slightly to the side. "Hi! You're Nami, right? I'm Vivi. Well, uh, you probably already know that since we share a bunch of classes, but um… hi." She reached out a perfectly manicured hand.

Trying desperately to remember how to function as a human being, Nami responded. 

"Hi. Yeah, I'm Nami."

She shook Vivi's hand, suddenly becoming aware of how rough and hard her own calloused fingers felt on the blue-haired girl's soft, well-kept ones. She pulled away from the hand shake after what felt like a reasonable amount of time. How long are handshakes supposed to last, anyway?

Nami desperately wracked her brain for a way to continue the conversation. Luckily, the other girl came up with something first.

"It was so cool seeing you and the others just now, when you were all singing and dancing! You looked amazing."

That small compliment felt like a cupid's arrow through Nami's heart. She wrung her hands, blushing and wiggling.

"Oh! Thank you so much, hehe. I guess it's a drama kid thing, most of us who were up there are part of the theatre productions at school. As soon as I heard the start of Babooshka, I knew everyone would go for it!"

Vivi smiled even wider, clapping her hands together excitedly. "That's really cool! I was hoping people would get into it when I requested the song, it's one of my all-time favourites."

Oh. My. God. She's cute, sweet, and has good music taste? How perfect can one human being be?!

Nami did her best to continue. "Same here! I was wondering who picked it."

Vivi continued smiling, and there was a brief moment of silence that, in Nami's mind, felt like it lasted forever. The taller girl moved her gaze towards the floor. Was it possible that she was… nervous? 

"Y'know… this might sound weird… but I've kind of been, um, watching you, I guess? I dunno, that sounds really creepy, but I just can't stop looking at you! You're so pretty and confident and full of energy, and… you're just so cool!" As Vivi spoke, she fidgeted with the hem of her short pink dress, looking the cutest Nami had ever seen her look.

Nami's face split into the widest smile she'd ever smiled.

"That's not weird at all! I've been kind of doing the same thing I guess. I admit, I felt kind of jealous seeing you with that guy Kohza. Sorry if that sounds, well, weird!"

Vivi's jaw dropped, and then lifted back up into that stupid adorable grin.

"Oh, Kohza? No need worry about him. He's just a friend."

Another moment of silence. Suddenly, Nami decided what she would do. No turning back, just do it!

The redhead moved toward the girl she'd admired for so long. She positioned herself so that Vivi was in between her in the wall. Nami desperately hoped that she wasn't being too forward. She raised her hand up to the other girl's face, her fingers brushing against the perfect skin of her cheeks for a moment.

"So," Nami exhaled slowly. "I guess we have the same taste in songs, I wonder if we have the same taste in… other things?"

It had sounded so much less corny in her head, but Vivi didn't seem to mind.

With an adorable giggle, Vivi nodded and moved her face closer the other girl's, leaning down ever so slightly. 

"Yeah." She said softly. "I wonder."

Vivi closed the gap. Electricity bolted throughout Nami's body as their lips connected. Nami's chapped and rough, Vivi's smooth and silky. 

It started as a slow couple pecks, and gradually became more rythmic and patterned. A quick gasp for air, and reconnection. Nami's hands cupped Vivi's cheeks, Vivi's hands gripping Nami's hips, their bodies pressed tightly together. 

Nami gently parted her lips, and Vivi followed suit. Nami internally found humour in the fact that she was now doing the exact thing that she had been laughing at her friend for doing just minutes before. And it felt amazing. 

The redhead let out a soft gasp as Vivi bit down on her lip gently. Wanting to hear something similar, Nami moved slightly and whispered into her lover's ear.

"You're so friggin gorgeous."

Vivi's giggle turned into a soft humming as a Nami bit lovingly down on the skin of the other girl's neck, sucking and licking, making sure to leave a mark. 

She slowly pulled away, her hands still on those perfect, rosy cheeks. Nami stared into those dark, almost black eyes, and placed a tiny peck on Vivi's nose.

Vivi exhaled, looking overjoyed.

"You're the coolest person I've ever met."

Nami reflected the girl's grin on her own face.

"Nah, that honour goes to you."

The girls snickered in their intimate embrace. This was the best feeling ever.

Their peaceful giggling turned to full out laughing when they heard Zoro call out from where he still sat with Sanji. "Congrats, Nami!"

The rest of the night was spent through kisses, dancing, sharing snacks, talking, and planning. Nami never wanted it to end. But she knew that even when the party was over, she'd still have other things to look forward to. 

♥️♥️♥️


End file.
